Attack of the Robotic Cat!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: In the final episode of "The Firestar Arc", Sunny and the others arrange a team of characters to save Parappa. Meanwhile, Parappa arrives to the Fire Star and tries to get Firestar to turn good. However, the Robotic Cat ends up betraying Firestar and takes over the Fire Star so they must team up to stop the Robotic Cat! _________________________ At Sportster’s, many patrons are seen minding their own business, until Matt Major enters. Matt: Attention, Everyone! Bartender: What? Matt: Me and my friends are forming a group to stop Firestar! She captured our friend, Parappa! Buckaroo: Really? Matt: Yes! If you want to join, head to Sunny’s house! Buckaroo: Got it! Matt leaves. Meanwhile. At Sunny’s house, many characters are in Sunny’s living room. Sunny: Ok, everyone! Basically, Firestar has captured my friend, Parappa so I’ve brought all of you here to help us save him! PJ Berri: She’s right! Who know what horrible stuff she could do to him! Frida: Well, I’ll help! Sunny: Thanks. Azaz: Me and AsphaltianOof will join! Buckaroo: I’ll come as well! Sunny: Thanks! Anyways, me, Frida, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo will be going onto the Fire Star to save Parappa. The rest of you will stop her partners! Katy: Got it! Matt: Also, how will you and the others get up there? The teleporter is out of juice. Sunny: Well, I still have this! Sunny pushes a button on the wall, causing part of her house to open, revealing her ship. Sunny: I still have the ship I used during the attack on the Death Creeper! PJ Berri: Looks cool! Sunny: Also, sometime after the attack, I modified it so that it can fit at least 10 people. Azaz: Cool! Sunny, Frida, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo enter the ship and fly off. AsphaltianOof: I want peanuts. AsphaltianOof pushes a button on the panel. Sunny: ASPHALTIANOOF! NO! The ship spins in the air and flys into a bunch of clouds, spelling out “Marry me, Debra”. Brooklyn Guy and his wife, Sharon are walking until they spot the message. Sharon: WHO’S THIS DEBRA PERSON?!? Brooklyn Guy: What? Sharon slaps Brooklyn Guy. Meanwhile. At the Fire Star, the scene transitions to Firestar’s throne room. Ice Man, Miles, Robotic Cat, Cop 5 and Fireman enter with Parappa. Ice Man: Firestar! We’ve got Parappa here! Firestar: Good. Ice Man throws Parappa into the room. Miles: What do we do with him? Cop 5: Can we shoot him? Fireman: Feed him chocolate? Parappa: Anything but chocolate! Firestar: Actually. Just leave us in here. Ice Man: What do you mean? Firestar: Just leave. I’ll deal with him myself. Ice Man and the others leave, and Parappa and Firestar are left in the room. Parappa: So, you’re Firestar, right? Firestar: Yes. I’ve been expecting you, Dog. Parappa: It’s Parappa. Firestar: Whatever. Anyways, I had my troops bring you here. Parappa: For What? Firestar: Well, after I saw how you dealt with my troops, I figured perhaps you could join me and we will rule the city together! Parappa: I will never join you! Firestar: So be it, Parappa. Firestar shoots a fireball at Parappa, knocking him into a wall. Parappa: OW! Firestar: If you won’t join me, then perhaps I don’t have any use for you. Parappa: Well, I came here so I could get you to stop your plans, Angela! Firestar: Wait. What did you call me?!? Parappa: I know who you really are and why you’ve been committing crimes! You’re Angela Jones, you got fire powers in a lab accident and you murdered Mr. Black since he was responsible! Firestar: W-WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!? Parappa: No one. We figured it out, ourselves. Look, Angela. Firestar: I don’t know anyone named Angela! My name is FIRESTAR! FIRESTAR, I TELL YOU! Parappa: I understand that you’ve spent years in villainy, but now is the time to give up those days! Firestar: WHY SHOULD I?!? EVER SINCE I MURDERED MR. BLACK, EVERYONE HAS TURNED THEIR BACKS ON ME! I’M NEVER QUITTING! Parappa: I’m sorry, Angela. But you need to give up! Firestar: QUIT CALLING ME ANGELA! Firestar shoots more fireballs at Parappa, as he dodges them. Parappa: I’m sorry, Angela. But you leave me no choice. Firestar: If you call me that, one more time... Parappa pulls out his sword. Parappa: I will do what I must. Firestar: So be it. Firestar shoots a fireball at Parappa, but he deflects it, causing it to melt a control panel. Parappa then tries to hit Firestar, but she blasts fire at him, knocking him down. Firestar: You should have taken my offer to join! Parappa: Well, you should have taken my offer to turn good! Firestar: I’LL NEVER TURN! Parappa: I warned you! Parappa jumps on top of the throne. Firestar: DIE! Firestar shoots a fireball at Parappa, but he deflects it and it ends up hitting Firestar. Firestar: OW! Firestar falls to the ground. Parappa: Play. Dead. Parappa leaps at Firestar and strikes her with his sword. Firestar: OW! Firestar tries to shoot another fireball, but it suddenly extinguishes. Firestar: WHAT?!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!? Parappa: I actually added this device to my sword. Something called a “Power Nullifier”. Every time you get hit, you start to lose your powers! Firestar: WHAT?!?! The door opens and Ice Man is seen. Ice Man: I’ll stop him- Firestar pushes a button, causing the door to shut and lock itself. Firestar: Stay out! I can handle him! Ice Man: As you wish. Meanwhile. Sunny’s ship lands inside the docking station. Sunny and the others exit. Sunny: Ok. I think Parappa might be in Firestar’s throne room. Frida: I’ve actually never been on the Death Star before. Azaz: Me neither. Sunny: I’ve been on the Death Creeper, but not this one. Sunny and the others head into a hallway. Meanwhile. Parappa and Firestar are still fighting. Firestar pulls a nearby fire axe off the wall and tries to hit Parappa with it. Parappa: S***! Meanwhile. Miles and the Robotic Cat are inside the security room, watching cameras. Miles: Man! You sure made a mess in the kitchen! Robotic Cat: (sarcastic) “meow” Miles looks at another camera and spots Sunny and the others in the hallway camera. Miles: WHAT?!? Miles shouts into an intercom. Miles: FIRESTAR! WE HAVE INTRUDERS! Firestar: I can’t deal with that now! I’m fighting Parappa! Go deal with them, yourself! Miles: Ok! Miles and Robotic Cat run out of the room. However, unknown to Miles, Robotic Cat stays behind as Miles leaves. Robotic Cat spots a nearby vent, jumps onto it and runs off. Meanwhile. Back in the Throne Room, Parappa tricks Firestar into accidentally breaking the wall with the axe, destroying the wall. The two continue fighting while making their way into the Reactor Room. Firestar: STOP! YOU’RE DAMAGING MY BASE! Parappa: It wasn’t even yours to begin with! Parappa eventually strikes Firestar again. Firestar: AGH! Suddenly, Firestar notices one of her gloves is glitching. Firestar: AGH! WHAT’S GOING ON?!? Parappa: Looks like you’re starting to lose your look! Firestar: No. NO! YOU WILL DIE! Firestar summons the massive phoenix and Parappa runs as it breathes fire at him. Firestar: KILL HIM! The fire Phoenix chases Parappa throughout the room. Parappa notices a giant water tower. Parappa: Hey! Over here! The Phoenix screams and flies towards Parappa. However, Parappa uses his sword to destroy one of the support beams causing the tower to fall and spill water on the Phoenix, disintegrating it. Firestar: NO! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! Firestar flies towards Parappa and tries to hit him with her axe. However, Parappa strikes her yet again. Firestar: OW! Firestar tries to summon the Phoenix again, but it extinguishes immediately. Suddenly, one of Firestar’s red eyes glitch and turn into Angela’s green eye. Firestar: AGH! WHAT IS THIS?!? Meanwhile. Sunny and the others enter another hallway and come across an intersection. As soon as they enter, a bunch of laser walls activate, separating Sunny and Frida from Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo. Azaz: Hey! Buckaroo: We’re separated! AsphaltianOof: Where’s the leak, mam? Sunny: Guess we will have to head off until we find each other. Frida: You guys find another way to us! Azaz: Got it! Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo run off. Sunny: Looks like it’s just us now. Meanwhile. The Robotic Cat is seen roaming through the air vents until it spots Parappa and Firestar fighting. After watching them for a moment, Robotic Cat silently leaves as Parappa and Firestar continue to fight. Firestar: STOP NOW! QUIT TAKING AWAY MY FIRE POWERS! Parappa: I’m sorry, Angela, but you kept abusing them! This is the only way! Parappa hits Firestar again, taking even more of her powers away. At this point, Firestar’s hair begins to glitch between orange and brown. Firestar: N-NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! Firestar lunges at Parappa, only to get hit again, causing part of her suit to glitch to her normal outfit. Firestar: QUIT IT! Meanwhile. Sunny and Frida are heading through a hallway until they spot both Cop 5 and Fireman at the end of the halls. Frida: Sunny! There’s some guards there! Sunny: Well, good thing I brought these! Sunny pulls out two doughnuts and sets them on the floor before she and Frida run off and hide behind a door. Cop 5: Hey. Do you smell that? Fireman: Look! There’s doughnuts! Cop 5: Sweet! Can’t wait to eat them! Cop 5 and Fireman pick up the donuts and eat them. Suddenly, both of them collapse to the floor and are knocked out. Frida: The heck? Sunny: I snuck sleeping pills in them. Frida: Nice! Sunny and Frida leave the closet and head past Cop 5 and Fireman. Meanwhile. Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo are heading through a hallway until they come across a plate of Durr Burgers. Azaz: Look! AsphaltainOof: Durr burgers! Azaz and AsphaltianOof head to the plate. Buckaroo: Don’t eat them! Azaz: Why? Buckaroo: Well, it’s a plate of fresh burgers right in the middle of the hall. Don’t you two find that a bit suspicious? AsphaltianOof: Maybe, but we are hungry! Buckaroo: No! Don’t do it! GET AWAY FROM IT! Azaz and AsphaltianOof ignore Buckaroo and eat the burgers. Buckaroo: You did. Suddenly, the burgers get catapulted into the wall. Then, the window opens and both Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltainOof get pushed by a large piston and are sucked out into space. They then fall into Earth’s atmosphere and fall through the roof of Sunny’s house. Buckaroo: (sarcastic) Great, guys! Always thinking with your stomaches! Meanwhile. Back on the Fire Star, Parappa and Firestar have now made their way into the machinery room. Parappa eventually strikes Firestar yet again, causing her gloves to fully revert to her hands. Firestar: S***! Firestar throws the axe at Parappa, but he dodges it and the axe plummets into the molten steel below. Firestar: F***! Firestar flies towards Parappa, but he strikes her again and her entire body starts to glitch rapidly between her Angela form and Firestar form. Firestar: (now with her voice sounding distorted) Wait! Parappa! Stop! Parappa: Why? Firestar: Look! I understand about all the things I’ve done recently! But please don’t take my powers away! Without them, I would have to go back to after the accident occurred! I may not be disfigured, but I’ve grown used to them! Please don’t take them away! As this is going on, Sunny and Frida enter the room through the vent and see what is happening. Sunny: Looks like Firestar has gotten extinguished! Frida: Sure has! Firestar: Stop with the puns! Anyways, Parappa? Please don’t take them. Parappa: Sorry, Angela! But your time as Firestar is up! Firestar: PARAPPA! NO! Firestar tries to defend herself, only for Parappa to strike her a final time. Firestar: NOOOO!!!! Firestar rapidly glitches until she reverts back into Angela. Angela: No! What did you do?! Parappa: Sorry it had to come to this, Angela. Anyways, you got to give up that old life. Mr. Black has been dead for years and since you killed him, there’s practically nothing left for you to achieve. Angela: I. Never thought of that. Parappa: Well, now that you’re normal, again, we might as well go stop the other villains. Should we? Angela: Yes. We’ll stop them. Parappa: Ok! Parappa and the others leave with Angela. Sunny: So, you think maybe Firestar has turned good? Parappa: Looks like it! Meanwhile. Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Ink Brute and Murder Man X are in their base. Murder Man: Guys! There’s got to be some way we can get Firestar and Ice Man to come back! Mega Maid: Agreed! Spider Man: I know! If we hadn’t fired her, none of this wouldn’t have happened! Murder Man heads outside and watches the Fire Star in the sky. Murder Man: Maybe we could try one more. If this doesn’t work, who know what will happen. I would probably have to go back to watching DAYTIME TELEVISION! Ink Brute: Hopefully, this time, she will return! Murder Man: I hope so! Murder Man and the others leave. Meanwhile. Back on the Fire Star, Ice Man and the others are in the Throne Room. Ice Man: I hope Firestar is doing ok! Miles: Me too! Suddenly, Parappa, Sunny and Frida enter the room. Miles: THERE’S THE INTRUDERS! Ice Man: Where’s Firestar?!? Angela: Hey, Ice Man! Angela enters the room. Ice Man: Firestar? Is that you? Angela: Yes. But my real name is Angela. Ice Man: W-What have they done to you? Angela: Nothing. Just took away my fire powers. Ice Man: Y-you. You depowered Firestar. I’ll kill ya. I’LL KILL YA! Ice Man lunges at Parappa, but Angela blocks him. Ice Man: Firestar! What are you doing?! Angela: Look, Ice Man. Parappa managed to tell me that I should let go of my taste for crimes. I eventually realized that maybe I wasn’t meant to be in that life. Ice Man: What are you saying? Angela: I’m saying that I don’t want to be evil anymore. Ice Man, Miles, Cop 5 and Fireman: WHAT?!? Ice Man: Are you crazy?!? What about the team?!? Angela: I guess I’ll have to disassemble the team. Also, Ice Man? Ice Man: Yes? Angela: I want you to turn good as well. Ice Man: B-But why? Angela: Just think about this. We spent years together plotting vengeance against the city, only to realize there was nothing left plotting over. So, I’m saying is for you to turn good. Please? Ice Man: Well. I guess you are correct. Angela: Thanks. Ice Man: She’s right, Everyone. We have to disassemble. ???: Disassemble? I think not! The Robotic Cat leaps out of the vent. It suddenly stands up. Robotic Cat: We are not disassembling this team! Ice Man: YOU CAN TALK?!? Parappa: HOW?!? Robotic Cat: Fools! I could talk all the time! I just pretended I couldn’t so all of you won’t take me seriously! So, Firestar. If you don’t want to be evil anymore, then perhaps I should become the leader! Fellows! Throw them of my ship! Ice Man: WHAT?!? Ice Man tries to shoot ice at Robotic Cat, but is tackled by Cop 5. Ice Man: NO! Cop 5 throws Ice Man into space. Angela: NO! Robotic Cat: Now, take care of those four. The others grab Angela, Parappa, Sunny and Frida and throw them out of the station. They eventually crash back on Earth. Parappa: Ow! Suddenly, the Fire Star transforms into a giant version of the Robotic Cat’s head. Robotic Cat: THE STATION BELONGS TO ME, NOW! SAY HELLO TO THE CAT STAR! The Cat Star begins firing at several buildings. Parappa: Guys! We have to stop him from destroying the city! Angela: Me and Ice Man will help! Sunny: Thanks! The others eventually show up. Meggy: Hey, Parappa! Parappa: Hi! Tari: Wait. Is that Firestar?!? Parappa: Yes. But she is good now. So is Ice Man. Angela: Hey, Tari. Tari: Um. Hi? Parappa: Anyways, Everyone! Now that we got Firestar and Ice Man on the side of good, we now have to destroy that station and stop the Robotic Cat! Paula: Got it! Robotic Cat: Stop me? I don’t think so! Cop 5, Miles and Fireman drop out of the ship. Robotic Cat: DESTROY THEM! Cop 5: Yes, boss! Katy: But we will have to deal with those three first! Parappa: You and the others fight the three! Me, Sunny, Frida, Firestar and Ice Man will stop Robotic Cat! Ice Man: We’re going to stop that d*** for good! Angela: Also, Parappa? Parappa: Yes, Angela? Angela: I’d like to thank you for helping me and Ice Man give up evil. We really appreciated it. Parappa: Anytime! Also, since this will be a tough fight, perhaps you need these back. Parappa rips off the power nullifier and breaks it. Angela bursts into flames and turns into Firestar again. Firestar: Nice! Thanks! Parappa: Anytime! Now, let’s go stop that cat! Parappa and the others enter ships and fly off. Miles: OH NO, YOU DON’T! Miles flies after Ice Man and latches onto his window. Ice Man: AHH!! Miles: YOU WILL NEVER STOP US! Ice Man: Sorry to do this, Miles, but I wish you were back inside your lamp! Suddenly, the lamp appears and Miles begins to get sucked in. Miles: No! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Miles gets sucked into the lamp and it falls of the ship and plummets back into the lake where it is eaten by the Loch Mess Monster. Cop 5: Miles is out! I repeat! Miles is out! Robotic Cat: YOU ARE FAILING! Eventually, Parappa and the others enter the station and exit the ships. Sunny: That son of a b**** is going to pay for throwing us out! Frida: True! Firestar: I’ll deal with this! Firestar melts several walls with her fire, eventually reaching the Throne Room where Robotic Cat is in. Robotic Cat: WHAT?!? HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN HERE?!? Parappa: It doesn’t matter! Ice Man: What matters is that you will be stopped! Robotic Cat: You will try. Robotic Cat’s hands transform into metal claws and he lunges at the five and begins the fight. Meanwhile. Back on the ground, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo arrive to the battlefield. Azaz: Sweet! A battle! AsphaltianOof: I’m in! AsphaltianOof activates his chainsaw and laughs psychopathically as he attacks the villains with it. Cop 5: LOOK OUT! A CHAINSAW WIELDING PSYCHOPATHIC PATRICK RIP OFF! Jimmy the Crow enters. Jimmy: Wow! A dinner and a show! Boko: Hey! That’s my line! Jimmy: CA-CAW! Jimmy attacks Boko and scares him away. Meanwhile. Back in the Throne Room, the battle is still going on. Eventually, Frida shoots a laser at Robotic Cat, destroying one of his eyes. Robotic Cat: AGH! SON OF A B****! Robotic Cat lunges at Parappa, but he dodges, causing Robotic Cat to accidentally crash into a box full of birdseed. Back on Earth, Jimmy smells the seeds and spots the Cat Star. Jimmy: BIRDSEEDS! Jimmy swoops into the throne room and begins pecking at Robotic Cat’s head. Robotic Cat: AGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! While Robotic Cat is distracted, Firestar shoots a fireball at him, setting him on fire. Robotic Cat: RAAWWGGHHHHHHH!!!!! Robotic Cat jumps into a bucket of water and is brutally electrocuted. Robotic Cat: V-VICTORY W-WILL B-B-BE M-MI-NE-NE!!! Robotic Cat violently swipes his claws at the five, but gets frozen alive by Ice Man and eventually shatters part of his body. At this point, Robotic Cat has lost much of his coating, exposing his endoskeleton and his voice now sounds demonic. Robotic Cat: TIME TO D-DIE! Robotic Cat lunges at Firestar and the two end up getting knocked into a huge room with two massive spinning turbines at the bottom. Firestar: IT’S TIME TO BE DESTORYED! Robotic Cat: N-NEVER! Robotic Cat holds Firestar to the ground and aims his claws at her neck. Robotic Cat: Time to d-die- Suddenly, Murder Man grabs Robotic Cat by the neck and bashes his head into the wall. Robotic Cat: AGH!! Spider Man: DON’T YOU HARM OUR FRIEND! Mega Maid: YEAH! Ink Brute stomps on Robotic Cat repeatably, destroying much of his mechanisms as Murder Man X and Murder Man blast him several times with arm cannon lasers, horrifically mutilating him to the point that he doesn’t even resemble a cat. Spider Man then shoots webs at Robotic Cat’s eyes, blinding him. Robotic Cat: NO! NOO!!! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!!! Robotic Cat leaps at Firestar, but Parappa runs in and strikes Robotic Cat in the face, causing him to fall off the platform. Robotic Cat: NO! Parappa: Yes! He’s finally dead- Suddenly, Robotic Cat grabs Parappa by the leg and pulls him down, leaving both of them dangling over the turbines. Eventually, Parappa climbs to the top of the platform. Robotic Cat: NO! YOU WILL DIE WITH ME! Parappa slices off Robotic Cat’s hand, but he quickly grabs the platform with his other hand. Parappa eventually slices off the remaining hand causing Robotic Cat to fall off the platform. Robotic Cat: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Robotic Cat falls into the turbine and is graphically torn to shreds. Parappa: Yes! He’s finally gone! Suddenly, the entire station begins to shake. Parappa: What’s going on?!? Firestar: Robotic Cat’s remains have jammed the turbine system! The entire station is going to explode! Ice Man: We need to leave NOW! Everyone quickly runs for the exit. Sunny: Into the ships! Everyone enters the ships and fly off just as the Cat Star explodes. RH 3.0 is seen flying towards Earth. RH 3.0: Yes! I’ve finally escaped from the moon! Now to get revenge on the city- Suddenly, RH 3.0 gets hit by a piece of debris and is sucked back onto the moon. RH 3.0: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Back on Earth, Parappa and the others land the ships and exit as everyone cheers. Parappa: We did it, Everyone! We stopped the cat! Jimmy: I also got the birdseeds! Mario: Nice! Meggy: Congrats! We also dealt with Cop 5 and Fireman. We sent them running! Parappa: Well, Everyone. Looks like we’re definitely living in Pensacola from now on! Matt: Right! Everyone leaves. Meanwhile. At a massive pile of debris that used to be the Cat Star, a metal hand emerges from the pile. It turns out to be the Robotic Cat who survived, but had been horrifically damaged. It futilely drags itself along the ground. Robotic Cat: N-no! V-victory will b-be Mine! N-no! Voicebox i-is dying! NOOO- “meow” Robotic Cat eventually drags itself onto a road and it spots a car heading towards it. Robotic Cat: “MEOW” Robotic Cat gets stuck by the car. Suddenly, a gang of four animals exit the car and notice the Robotic Cat. Timmy: Guys! I think we just hit a bump with our car! Anthony: Well, you were the one eating chips while driving! A robotic meow is heard. Gooey: Huh? They look behind them to see the Robotic Cat. He meows again. Mug: Umm... Anthony: That is the cat Fireman reconstructed! Timmy: Yeah! Joe: And it bumped into us. Gooey: Explains why we were knocked out. He then meows again. Anthony: Guys, we need to tak-- Suddenly, a news paper flies on Mug's face. Mug: What's this? He pulls the newspaper off and reads it. Timmy: What does it say? Mug: The Big Bad General defeated! Fireman and his friends arrested for aiding him. The war is over... THE WAR IS OVER?! Gooey: Wait... what time is it?! Joe: Hmmm... He looks around to see Pensacola. Anthony: I think they won... they got their city back safe and sound. Robotic Cat: Meow. Anthony then looks at the Robotic Cat. Anthony: Hmmm... I think I might know a WAY to get back at them! Gooey: You do? How? Timmy: Well they defeated us. We need revenge now! Anthony: And I know just a plan! He points at the cat. Joe: Looks great for a set! Mug: Yeah, but he is slightly damaged... we need to fix him. Anthony: Hey, how would you like to get fixed you robot of a feline? The cat can't seem to nod his head so it makes a ��sign with his fingers. Joe: Ok! Let's get down to business! The four load the Robotic Cat into the car and drive off... Meanwhile. At the park, Firestar and Ice Man are seen. Ice Man: So, what do you think it will be like now that we’ve given up villainy? Firestar: Well, ever since Parappa managed to get us to quit, I would like to work on a few things. For example, try to get into touch with Tari, especially after both the contest we had and I.M Meen’s takeover. Ice Man: Yeah. So do I. Murder Man and the others appear. Spider Man: Hey, Firestar! Ice Man: Hi, Spider Man! Firestar: Hi! Murder Man: Look, Firestar. We saw the footage that you didn’t ruin our heist. So, can you please come back to our team? Firestar: Actually, Murder Man. I don’t want to go back to crimes. Spider Man: WHAT?!?! Ink Brute faints. Mega Maid: DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?!? Murder Man: B-But why? Firestar: Ever since Parappa entered my old base, he eventually got me and Ice Man to realize that the life of crime was pretty much not the best path in life. So that is why me and Ice Man are officially resigning from your team. Spider Man: I-I’m not hearing this, am I? Murder Man: But, Firestar. You were one of our best teammates! Are you sure you want to go through with this? Firestar: Yes. Firestar turns back into Angela. Angela: I want to leave that life behind. Angela leaves. Spider Man: No way. That was her actual form? Murder Man: Ice Man? Ice Man sadly looks at Murder Man, before following Angela, meaning he isn’t returning as well. Spider Man: B-But Guys. Murder Man: This is my fault. Murder Man and the other head back to their base and enter. Mega Maid: So, Murder Man? What plan should we do next- Murder Man ignores Mega Maid and silently enters his office. Murder Man X: I don’t think he’s in the right mood to perform any heists today. Mega Maid: Man. Inside the office, Murder Man sits in his desk. He notices a picture frame and looks at it. On it is a picture of him, Mega Maid and Spider Man, but joined by Ice Man and Firestar. Murder Man: I-if only I listened to her about the heist. Then, she wouldn’t have left. Now, she’s gone! Murder Man sets the picture down and starts sobbing as the screen fades away. Meanwhile. At Sportsters, Parappa and the others are at a table as well as Meggy and Tari. Parappa: So, Yeah! I just knocked the Robotic Cat into the fan and it blew up the entire station! PJ Berri: That was awesome, Parappa! Parappa: I know! Meggy: You did great! Parappa: Thanks! Angela and Ice Man enter the bar. Ice Man: Hey, Everyone! Parappa: Hi, Firestar! Angela: Well, for now, call me Angela. Parappa: Ok. Angela: Hey, Tari! Tari: Hi. Angela: Also, I understand that there might still be tension between us, I hope that eventually we can sort things out. Tari: I sure hope so! Buckaroo: Hey, Parappa! It’s pretty cool you got them to turn good! Parappa: Thanks! It’s just something I came up with! PJ Berri: Also, Ice Man? Ice Man: Yes? PJ Berri: How did you get ice powers? Ice Man: Well, it started on a Tuesday- Suddenly, Ice Man’s watch rings. Ice Man: Actually, maybe some other time. Right now, me and Angela need to head out because I want to explain something I’ve been waiting months for! Parappa: Ok! Katy: See you later! Ice Man and Angela leave Sportster’s. Angela: So, Ice Man? What did you want to tell me? Ice Man: Actually. Just follow me. Angela: Ok! Ice Man uses his ice powers to fly to the top of a tall building. Angela uses some of her fire powers to do the same. Angela: Cool! What did you bring us here for? Ice Man: Well, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but. Ice Man: (to himself) You can do this, Ice Man. Don’t give out now! Ice Man: What I wanted to say is that... You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever come across. Angela: Really? Ice Man: Yes. Basically, what I’m saying is that I love you. Angela turns into Firestar. Firestar: Well, the Thing is that I knew. Ice Man: Wait. Really? Firestar: Yes. I actually wanted to tell you on Valentines Day, but I couldn’t go through with it. Ice Man: Wow! That also happened to me! Firestar: Nice! Ice Man: So, want to be my girlfriend? Firestar: ... Yes. Ice Man: Thanks! Firestar and Ice Man finally kiss each other as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * As of this episode, Firestar and Ice Man have redeemed themselves. * Robotic Cat turns from an antagonist to the main antagonist in this episode. ** However, he would later be redeemed in his own story arc. * This is the finale of "The Firestar Arc!". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Parappa Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Sad episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Gooey Episodes Category:Mug Episodes Category:Anthony Episodes Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:RH 3.0 Episodes Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes